


I love you more than books

by XxSamxx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSamxx/pseuds/XxSamxx
Summary: My name is Sebastian Michaels I’m 22 years old, I have a part-time job as an Academic Tutor. I’m currently studying Comparative Literature. My favorite color is black, I love cats, I live alone in a small apartment, my favorite hobby is reading and staring at the cute bookstore attendant.





	1. Chapter 1

I've been stalking him for three weeks now, and I'm not ashamed of it. He has beautiful long silver hair, stunning green eyes, soft looking lips, an entirely made nose, and a wonderful laugh which appear to have me trapped in a cage I can't get out of. Although he is perfectly prepared, he has scars running on his face and neck, which make me wonder what might have happened to him.  
I'm attracted to a bookstore attendant. Every evening after class I go to the bookstore just to stare at him. I love how he can't hold in a laugh when he's reading something that seems funny to him; he seems so into his world when he's reading, that I'm able to stare at him for extended periods of time.  
Today is the day I decided to talk to him, as I put my book on the counter he looks up, and my heart drops 'he's even more stunning up close,' "how may I help you?" He asks with a lovely voice.  
"uh-m I'll like to take this book please." I say  
"Oh, of course, so I see you like dark stuff." he said with a small smile that made my heart jump a little inside.  
"you know, I have a better encyclopedia of demons then that one if you want I can let you borrow it?"  
"Really?"  
" Yeah, I see you here all the time so, I kind of trust you to bring it back." he said laughing a bit  
"then I'll be delighted to borrow it." I said grinning, gaining more confidence. "Can I please know your name?" I asked him.

"Oh, of course, I'm Adrian." he smiled, "and you are? " he asked. "I'm Sebastian” he smiles,“what a lovely name." he says handing me the book.  
"So Sebastian here's the book, enjoy. "he says with a wink, "Thank you, Adrian, umm I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow. " I say as I take the book from the counter "I'll be waiting. " he says with a small smile.

And that’s how the rest of the week went. Adrian and I would talk about all of the books we have read and about our personal life, I’ve got to know that he’s majoring in becoming a forensic pathologist and that he has a fascination with death. Apparently, he’s only 21 years old making him one year younger. I told him about my job which he laughed and offered books if I needed any.  
“You really must have a lot of patience to tutor; I find it quite annoying.” Adrian giggled “says someone who works at bookstore.” I answered

“Here” said Adrian, all of a sudden, handing me a book “I’m going to let you borrow one of my favorite books” I took the book from his hand and observed it, the cover was quite beautiful and elegant, it was black with decorated grey edges and was heavy “what is it about?”  
“You'll found out once you read it” he grinned  
“It's rather different from the other books I’ve lent you, but I love it.” he finished with a smile.  
“Well if you like it that much, I’m confident I’ll like it too” I smiled. “well then I guess I’ll be heading out, I’ll come tomorrow” I said as I gathered my stuff and headed to the door “I’ll be waiting” he said with a warm smile.  
I lied, I didn’t go to the bookstore at all that week, I started tutoring a boy named Ciel that wanted help to study for the SAT. Also, all of my college work had piled up, and I decide taking advantage of the free time. I admit I do feel kind of guilty for not going when Adrian said he'd be waiting for me, he probably thinks I didn’t want to return his book, and that’s why I haven’t gone. The book was sorrowful.  
It was about what seems to be a Grim Reaper that collected soul on a daily basis till one day he met a boy that could see him. He befriended the boy and would always talk to him about his experience, and all of the things had done. As the boy grew older so did their friendship, eventually, the boy grew old, and the reaper had to take his life, which left him devastated and made him promise himself to Never take a human life again. It’s a Tuesday today five o’ clock as I make my way to the bookstore, as I enter I can already see him behind the counter leaned on it.  
As I make my way to Adrian I can tell he’s not in good shape, his pale face is more white than usual. He has dark bags under his eyes, and he's bundled up in small blanket.  
‘‘Ah Sebastian how lovely to see you, I thought you’d ran off with my book and wouldn’t return it.’’ he says voice hoarse and a wide grin forming on to his perfect shaped lips.

, ‘‘I could never do that, here you go thanks for lending it to me, it was an exquisite story.’’ I say as I take out the book and hand it to him.  
‘‘I know you just got here, but I will be closing soon, so go on and take what you need.’’ he says frowning a bit, in the four weeks I’ve been here I never once seen him frown and I never want to see it again.  
“I think its best; you clearly aren’t in the best shape to be working, is it a cold?” I asked  
‘‘Not at all dear you see, I’ve been kind of busy with college, and I haven’t been able to catch a wink at night’’ he says while yawning.  
“Really? I’ve been having the same problem, that’s why I wasn’t able to come last week, it’s tough having some time to yourself isn’t it?” I said.  
“Oh boy it’s terrible.” he said while laughing, ‘‘I’m so sorry Sebastian for ruining your reading time, I wish I could stay a bit longer, but I’m starting to feel dizzy, but how should I make it up to you? Do you want me to lend you another book or I can leave the shop open till eight tomorrow that way you’ll have an extra hour to read all you want.”

He said with another frown forming on his beautiful face, making me feel the urge to make him smile again, ‘this is an excellent time to take advantage of the situation’ I thought to myself.  
“No, its nothing, it's best if you rest… but if you really want to make it up to, I would be honored if you accept to go on a date?’’ he looked at me shocked but then he starting laughing which made me feel like I had made a mistake.  
“You really are quite charming aren’t you Sebastian, I would be delighted to go on a date with you” he said with a smile on his face.  
“R-really? Um, when do you have free time then?’ I asked excited.  
“Hmm I wasn’t planning on opening this Friday so let’s use that day, shall we? Here”- he said while writing on paper –“my phone number so we can get in touch and plan it out, you should give me yours too.” I took his number saved it and called it so he would keep my number.  
“so... see you Friday?” I asked “Friday.” he winked I gave him a last smile and said goodbye. I was opening the door to leave when Adrian called out “Ah! Sebastian thanks for making this day amusing” I turned around “I’m glad you like my company.’’ and with that, I exited the building.


	2. Oh Boy

It's Thursday today, Adrian and I have been texting since I last saw him on Tuesday. Every day after class I would usually go to the bookstore, but I decided that it’ll be best to see Adrian till Friday, so that’s why I make my way to the coffee shop cause, Lately, I’ve been craving some black coffee. Entering the café made me regret the decision of not going to the bookstore.  
“Oh my lovely Bassy! Where have you been, I haven’t seen you in ages I thought you left me here abandoned.” a particular red hair cries out wrapping around me in a very tight hug.  
“I’ve been busy Grell, now please let go of me.” suddenly a book comes flying across the café from the counter and lands on Grell’s head then onto the floor “Ow, hey William that’s not very nice thing to do, especially if it's near my face, guys these days don’t know how to treat a lady...’’ mumbled Grell as she started to massage her head “Hi William” I say “Hello Sebastian, how are you these days? Busy?” he says while pushing his glasses further to his nose “really busy” I sigh, “I’ll have a black coffee and a muffin please” I tell him and head into a table “ alright,” he says turning around “ So Bassy, what have you been up to these days? I noticed you’ve been with that phone glued to your hand these three days” says Grell sitting down next to me “have you been stalking me?’’ I ask “Ha, she sure has!” says a cheery voice “how you’ve been bro, been a while since I saw you and you sure look happy to say you’ve been busy with college stuff” “Hi there Ronald, I’m fine thank you’’ I replied smiling, I met these three in campus, first I met Ronald he later introduced me to William and Grell (The Stalker) who basically presented herself by butting in our conversation, this trio is kind awkward but I consider them my friends, they all worked at the same café and tried to offer me a job which I kindly turn down by thinking about working in the same place as Grell “actually, I’ve been planning on which lesson I should give Ciel today’’ I said, “you sure enjoy to make that kid suffer” Ronald laugh “ but surely there’s something else, right?” “well I’ve met a lovely person,” I said smiling to myself ‘‘WHAT?! My Bassy is trying to replace me” says Grell while placing her hand where her heart is ‘‘Grell, that’s enough, your scaring our customers, you either come here and do your job or get lost’’ says William while handing me my order “fine, fine, you-says Grell pointing at me – we’re not fishing talking’’ he says finally walking away ‘‘so who is the lucky girl or guy, I don’t know which way you swing?” asks Ronald ‘‘ his name is Adrian, he works at the bookstore close to Patty’s shop” I say ‘‘Adrian, huh, silver hair, lanky, green eyes, manic laugh and piercings on his ears?” ‘‘you know him?” I ask “yeah; he’s quite a character, we receive Biological Sciences together, I’ve spoken to him a few times, he is rather a genius, never guessed he would be your type” “WHAT!! How can that creep catch your attentio-OW!” William didn’t let Grell finish her sentence by thumping a fist against her head “Adrian huh, he is somewhat lovely, we always have lunch together and help each other out in classes, but he has a really dark past, so try not to make him upset” William finished with a scary glare “I won’t” I gulped “right, now excuse me, I have to return to work” said William while pulling Grell by her collar “don’t mind him Seb’s, I think he had a little crush on Adrian too and is kind of jelly you beat him to it” Ronald whispered, “how does Grell know him though?” I ask “that creep is my apartment neighbor, be careful Bassy, I’ve heard he keeps corpses in hi-OW WILLIAM!!” another book lands on the floor “last warning Grell” “fine fine,” she says as she makes his way back to taking orders.  
I was home before 8 pm and decided to take a little nap and after a bath. It was already ten o’clock when I entered my bathroom, I turned on the water and started to strip, I decided to put some music on and turned on my stereo and then proceeded to get inside the tub, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall, while I was falling asleep my phone started ringing, ‘I wonder who could be calling this late’ I grabbed my phone from the table near the tub and noticed it was Adrian calling, not hesitating I answered “hello?” “Hey, Sebastian! I’m sorry for calling so late at night, but I remembered that we didn’t plan anything for tomorrow, so I figured calling was better than texting” ‘crap I was so busy these days, that I didn’t think where I was going to take him. Hmm, going to the movies sounds like a great idea, and Adrian told me that there’s this new horror movie he wanted to see’ “well I was thinking, how about going to the movies and after that having dinner?” I asked him “that sounds lovely. So where do we met?” “I was thinking picking you up at five at your place? If that’s okay of course” I said hesitantly “really? That sounds fantastic, I’ll text you my address then, have sweet dreams Sebastian and see you tomorrow” he finished “Goodnight Adrian hope you rest well, see you tomorrow” I said and waited till he hanged up.

That night I couldn’t sleep at all thinking about tomorrow.

Friday came, and Ronald decided to stop by and help me with my outfit, “you know, I never once seen you with another color then black” he said while picking up a black shirt from the floor, I shrugged “it’s elegant” I said as I made my way to the closet “Adrian only wears black too, you guys are both weird and goth apparently” “Ronald” I say sigh pinching the bridge of my nose “are you here to judge my date and I or to help me” Ronald looks down “sorry, I’ll help you”.  
In the end, I ended up wearing a white dress shirt with some black dress pants, Ronald suggested the white ‘you look friendlier in white” he said and told me I should buy Adrian something, so I decided on the purchase of a box of chocolate. Reading my phone at Direction Adrian gave I made my way to pick him up.  
I called Adrian once I was outside the building “I’m here” I said into the phone “I’ll be down in just a minute” he confirmed, as I waited I notice that out all of the windows there was only one that didn’t have a white curtain instead it had a black one with skeletons drawn on it, and I was pretty confident that it was Adrian’s window. “sorry to keep you waiting, my hair kind of got in my face so I had to do something about it” he looked so beautiful, part of his bangs were made into a delicate braid, he was wearing a cream colored loose fitting long sleeve cotton shirt and some gray pants, I ogled at him for a few minutes “so are we going to just stand here?” Adrian said while giggling “I’m sorry, it’s just that you look stunning” I confessed “Aw, you’re so sweet, you do look very handsome yourself” he said while smiling “so which movie are we going to watch?” “that’s a surprise” I smirked “Oh my” Adrian giggled “you are full of surprises, I like that” I smiled at that “speaking about surprises here” I said handing him the chocolates “You shouldn’t have, thank you” he said with a sweet smile, I observed Adrian and noticed he looked so thin, since I always saw the half of his body I didn’t exactly know how thin he was, he looks so fragile like a doll, as we made our way to the theater we talked about our interests, and turns out that we have so much in common “you know, I find it weird that you asked me out on a date” Adrian looked down “and why is that?” “well Sebastian, you’re a lovely person, and I’m considered the town’s freak” that made me frown “well maybe they’re just jealous” “about what?” “your uniqueness and beauty” Adrian laughed “you are quite the charmer aren’t you” he smiled “What? I’m only telling the truth” I said while laughing.  
After the movie, we decided to go eat at a local burger place, only to find out it was closed “Oh darn, I was really looking forward to eating pickles” Adrian giggled “here, why don’t we go to my place and order a pizza?” he offered “well that sounds like an excellent idea” I answered and we started walking back to his place. We made it to Adrian’s place, his apartment room is on the third floor, when he opened the door it was so dark and cold, he had vintage furniture, and his apartment was very well decorated, he seemed to be organized I saw the black curtains I observed earlier “make you at home dear, I’ll make some tea, oh, and would you be a sweetheart and order the pizza please” he said as he made his way to the kitchen “what kind of pizza do you like?” “vegetarian is the one for me, how about you?” “all about the meat,”, I said laughing “well everything seemed too perfect, we had to have some difference. Why don’t we do something about it then?” Adrian smirked as he got closer “let’s play a game, and whoever wins gets to choose the topping” “seems fair enough” I smirked myself as well “well I want to know how far you’re willing to go, let’s play truth or dare, but without the truth part” “you’re on” I smirked, “I’ll start then, I dare you to go next door to my neighbor and propose” he said while at the same time giggling “fine, is that all you got ” I said, I made my way to the front door and stepped outside of the apartment, Adrian trailing behind, I knocked on the door, got on one of my knees and, I was not expecting to see that fiery red hair, I had totally forgotten about Grell being his neighbor and internally facepalmed myself for being so impulsive and not thinking before acting, “OHMYHEAVEN BASSY!!, you finally made up your mind!!” said Grell wiping the corners of her eyes, behind me Adrian was bending over laughing hard, I got up and quickly grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into her apartment locking the door “please warn, me when something has to do with Grell” I said “I’m so sorry, I- j-just couldn’t h-help it” he said while cracking up “how did you even now about Grell’s obsession for me?” I asked “y-yesterday she came accusing me of ste-stealing the love her life,” he said trying to calm his laughter, “now that you had your fun, it’s my turn” I smirked, “I dare you to Put ice cubes in your underwear for five minutes.” I said “What?! What are you five?” he said still laughing “Seriously? Is that all you got” he said as he made him to the fridge, he grabbed a few ice cubes and opened his zipper, and placed the ice inside “there, now we wait for five minutes” “not going to break are we?” I asked laughing “please, this is nothing if you haven’t noticed my sweet Sebastian I’m rather fond of the cold’. five minutes passed, and he didn’t seem uncomfortable at all “I see that five minutes passed, so I’ll be taking these out” he said “now it’s my turn again” he said with a sinister look “take your shirt off and don’t put it on for the rest of tonight” he said “hmm, getting naughty are we” I smirked at him “oh dear, it’s not just that” he said while making his way to the thermostat and lowering it “let’s see if you can handle my normal temperature” I started to unbutton my shirt feeling the cold hit my skin making me get goosebumps on my spine “do you really like your apartment to be this cold?” “yes” he said smiling “well then, but now is my turn” “ I wonder what you got in mind” “well since I feel kind of awkward being the only one without a shirt, I dare you to take yours off too” “Hmm, is it because you want me to suffer with you or are you just curious?” he said giggling “a bit of both” I confessed, Adrian made his way to the stereo and turned it on, a slow sensual song was playing “might as well give a small dance, so just sit down and watch” he said winking, I did what I was told, he started to sway his hips slowly at the beat of the song while looking at me with a hungry expression, I gulped and felt my hands beginning to sweat, he started to unbutton his shirt, as some skin was exposed I saw a trial of a few scars, he began to trail his neck with his hands and got closer to me, as he started to unbutton his shirt more I noticed that he might be too thin, but was still the most beautiful sight I ever seen, he was very close to me and started to grin, he leaned his head against my shoulder and I felt his lips against my ear “my turn” he purred which made me shiver, he pulled back and looked into my eyes “I dare you to kiss me” he said with a soft voice, “are you sur- I couldn’t finish my sentence as I felt soft lips against my own ,he sat down on my lap and placed his hands on the back of my neck and I placed mine on his waist, it was a sweet innocent kiss but at the same time so intoxicating, I started to feel the urge to want more, and with one hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head to get a better access, I licked his lips asking permission, which he gladly granted I let my tongue inside his mouth he tasted sweet and kind of minty, he was very submissive and let me lead the kiss, he started to suck on my bottom lip and I let out a small moan and felt my pants getting tighter, much to my dislike he parted our kiss, smiling with his eyes half closed “your turn” he said getting up, leaving me to feel the cold air, “I really don’t know what bet can beat that.. I give up, vegetarian pizza it is” “aw really I thought we were just getting started” he pouted and placed himself on top of me again, I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it “you’re breathtaking” I said with all honesty, he just smiled at me and placed a small kiss on my nose “you’re too perfect” he said while trailing kisses down my face, I grabbed his faced started to kiss him again, and it started to become a kiss full of lust, it soon got heated, and he began to grind on me, he let out a small moan, though I really want this, it doesn’t seem like the right time, Adrian parted the kiss and looked into my eyes with lust “fuck me” Adrian gasped returning to my lips, I should definitely should stop this here, I grabbed his face and slowly separated the kiss “no” I said with a soft but precise tone, Adrian just pulled away and looked shocked and hurt at the same time and was about to get up , but I grabbed his wrist stopping him, and stroked it “ I really want this trust me, but I really like you and I don’t want this to be a just one night thing, I want us to have more dates and decide what to do after that” I stated still stroking his hand, he looked up, and I noticed he was smiling “yes I would like that too” he said laughing softly “ sorry, I got too carried away, we should put on our shirts, better yet let’s get more comfortable, I’ll let you borrow a t-shirt that I’m sure will fit you, then we can watch movies” I stroked his cheek “I got a little carried away too” I chuckled, Adrian got off my lap and started to head to a closed door, “Hmm, you know now that I think about we could of just order the pizza half veggies half meat” he started to laugh “now what would be the fun in that?” I asked smirking “touché,” he said as he entered the room.  
We ended up watching another horror fic and eating the pizza we were sprawled on the couch, limbs intertwined, Adrian had his head on my shoulder and laughed every time someone died, and said something about how stupid they were for not noticing all of the traps “it’s really getting late, I should head back home” “are you sure you don’t want to stay?” “Yeah” I said as I got up, “I have a very busy day tomorrow” “Okay then” he said with a sad look “promise me a second date” I said smiling “I’ll think about it” he laughed, I acted hurt and placed my hand on my chest, “of course I’ll go on a second date with you” he said with a smile, he led the way to his front door, I stepped outside and faced him “thank you for accepting this date” I stated with a smile, “thank you for asking me out” he laughed, “I’ll call you once get home” I said “yeah, that would be nice” I grabbed his head and kissed his forehead “Goodnight” I said “goodnight Sebastian, I had a really great time” “me too”, I said “I’ll see you tomorrow at the bookstore then” “I’ll be waiting” he said with a wink. And with that, I left Adrian’s apartment and made my way to my own.  
After our first date, I would always head to the bookshop after class and Adrian would give me a warm smile, and we would end up talking till closing time, even though we texted each other every minute. There was one day I decide to take Ciel with me “why do you even like Sebastian? He is really a pain in the ass, and you’re really a nice person” Adrian just laughed at that, while I just glared at Ciel, “you really are something kid, I’m keeping you” he said while hugging him, Ciel just smirked at me, and in the end Adrian ended up tutoring Ciel. “I think I’m changing tutors; I like Adrian more,” the little brat said “you know for being 17 you’re still very short,” I said to get him where it hurts. He just glared at me, while Adrian giggled “Don’t worry kid, just add into your cuteness” he said, Ciel turned to him and smiled sweetly at him “yeah, guess you’re right, you know Adrian you are kind of like an angel” he then turned to face me and continued “and you Sebastian are a demon”, “whatever just keep writing, or you’ll do badly on your test”.


End file.
